Storms Never Come to Stay
by ourplaceat447
Summary: She knew what a rainy night meant to them. This time, she hoped it would end without any crushed hearts. Set right after 7x05.


**A/N: **Hi, guys! This is our (bruninhagalle and thais_christ) first fanfic together and we'd like to know your thoughts about it. We'd like to thank **biba79** for her amazing beta reader skills!

* * *

**Storms Never Come to Stay  
****Romance  
****Brennan & Booth  
****By Bruninha Galle and Thaís Christ**

It was raining, she shivered and while the cold weather could be the perfect explanation to soothe her rational mind, she just knew it had nothing to do with it. It was all because of him, standing 10 feet away by the coffee cart, his whole body soaked.

He turned around as soon as he heard a noise. As a sniper, he had learned how to hear the slightest noise a person can make. It was certainly a woman and by her shape and curves, he could definitely say it was Bones, his Bones, the woman he loved and would always love. The only person that, despite all the harsh moments, had never actually left him or even let him down.

It was dark that night and the rain was still pouring on his face. She turned around, came closer and, right in that moment, he placed his left hand on her belly, their daughter started kicking, as she always did when things were settling down.

"Bones, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? I told you I didn't want you driving alone right now. What if...?"- Brennan kissed him, stopping him from finishing that sentence.

"I took a cab, ok? You can't leave me like this, Booth. I knew you'd be here, because this is the place you always come to when something is bothering you."

"This is our place, Bones. This coffee cart here is like our fort. Whenever we have to meet each other, we settle down a date over here. That's why I came here, in the middle of the night, in the middle of a pouring rain. I needed to think, I needed to see our moments and this is the only place I can. I'm not mad at you, I just..."

"You just...?"

He took a deep breath, wanting more than anything to just go back home but also knowing he had to make her see everything that happened that day from his point of view.

"I'm sorry again I lied to you, Bones but if you want me to be completely honest with you, a part of me isn't." - He watched her open her mouth, ready to protest and then when she decided against it, she kept quiet and waited for him to continue. - "We are talking about a tornado here, Bones. You're the scientist, you tell me how unpredictable those things are."

"You didn't have to lie." - She couldn't believe they were having this argument again but when she woke up and didn't find him next to her, she knew they would.

"I know you, Bones. You think I'm being overprotective, and maybe I am but you have to agree with me that going into a place when there's a tornado there, which means a situation completely out of control, isn't a smart move."

She knew he was urging the scientist inside of her to see the logic in his words and for the sake of their discussion, she contemplated what he was saying, letting go of the stubborn side to finally listen.

"You're right."- She admitted. - "I was reckless and shouldn't have put our child in unnecessary danger. I'm sorry, Booth." The rain was getting heavier by the minute and she wished they could just snuggle together in the safety of their blankets. But there was one more thing she needed to know. - "Why are you here?"

The last time he had stood in a pouring rain was with her. He clearly could remember the outcome of that night. Brennan got a cold and he had to spend two days at home, resting, eating soup and having to bear Hannah by his side.

This time would be different, he wouldn't get sick, she wouldn't get sick, but if they did, then they would get sick together and they'd take care of each other, like they've been doing since the first time they met. It was the most irrational thought a person could have, but rationality was something that would never match with love.

"I just needed some time to think about all that is happening."- He was afraid of what she would say as a reply to his excuse for leaving her in the middle of the night.- "I did what you do when you need to think. I came to my place, Bones. Not to mine, to ours, because my thoughts involve you and our daughter and this place reminds me of us. I did what you do when you need to think, I ran away from the world and locked myself in my own Universe. It's good and I've learned that from you."

Brennan didn't know what to say. She froze. They kept quite. The only thing they could hear was the sound of the thunders and the noise of the raindrops falling down the leaves, soaking their entire bodies.

"Booth."- She tried to reach his hand, but he moved it away from her.-"I know that what I did was completely irrational and selfish. I know that I'm not alone in this world anymore and that I'll never be alone again. I have you, I have our daughter and Parker. I know I have to stop thinking about what I want, because what I want involve all the people I love, therefore I should consider what the facts can cause, or - at least - do not complain about the consequences."- She came closer to him, the rain was soaking her trench coat and the cold wind was starting to turn her lips purple indicating she needed someone to keep her warm. Booth didn't embrace her, he didn't move, he was standing there, speechless, just staring at her.- "If you needed a time to think about this, you could have told me. I could have slept on the couch, I could have gone to my apartment. You shouldn't have been standing here, in the pouring rain, in the middle of the night."

"Bones, we are solid, aren't we?" - He didn't allow her to answer. - "Yeah, we are. I ran away from you, because I can't fight with you. I get mad and I keep all things to myself. And... I didn't want to say anything to you, because what I was about to say wasn't what I actually meant. That's why I came here. To do not ruin what we have. To not tell you things I would regret. And we have to get used to it, because in a few weeks there won't be another apartment for you to run to, there will be no couch for you to sleep on. It's gonna be you, our daughter, Parker, and I leaving in our new house, making new memories, starting a new life. I won't run away from you in the middle of the night. I won't leave you alone. You're my girls, ok? Parker and I are supposed to protect you. But... "

"Booth?"- Brennan's hand grabbed Booth's left arm.

This time, he didn't move away and it took only a second for him to realize how cold her hand was and how irresponsible it was to let his very pregnant partner stand in the pouring rain.

"I have to take you home, Bones. I have to,"

"Booth."- She whispered, effectively cutting him off again and then took a step forward, circling her arms around his neck, her whole body flushed against his.

He almost closed his eyes with the overwhelming feeling of the situation they were in: raining but this time, there was no tequila involved, no tears, no crushed hearts and no running away to opposite sides of the world. In a few minutes, he would take her hand, enlace their fingers together and head home so they could fall asleep in the same bed.

"We are solid, Booth. We are the center." - A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he leaned into her, their damp foreheads touching. - "I'm sorry again for running into that tornado. But don't you dare to leave like this again."

She felt him nodding and his next words were whispered against her lips.

"I won't. I'm sorry."

They couldn't say who started it but the next thing they knew, they were kissing. He felt her cold lips and her hands grasped his soaked t-shirt, as if reassuring herself that he wouldn't escape. And she devoured his delicious mouth, feeling his heart beating faster with each passing minute. This night, so similar to many others in their past, she knew she wasn't taking a cab alone.


End file.
